


Армагеддон.

by Nemhain



Category: Armageddon (1998), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: The Calling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Gen, Humor, M/M, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 06:37:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3199160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemhain/pseuds/Nemhain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Наше время. К земле несется огромный астероид, при столкновении которого с Землей не выживут даже бактерии. Единственная работоспособная идея NASA заключается в том, чтобы пробурить в астероиде скважину и забросить в нее атомную бомбу. Для этого они обращаются к профессионалу своего дела...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Армагеддон.

**Author's Note:**

> Кроссовер-переложение с фильмом Армагеддон (сиречь та же развесистая клюква, что и в фильме), первая в истории женщина-бурильщик спасает землю!, Джулиан в роли Лив Тайлер, Николас в роли себя, неожиданные родственные связи; аццкий треш и ООС

Когда Ник целует его вот так, точно ему и ненужно вовсе дышать – он дышит им – у Джулиана все перед глазами плывет к чертовой матери, а в голове чуть ли не розовые единороги начинают скакать; все тело схватывает истомой. И, конечно же, он забывает, что это охренительно плохая идея – обжиматься в офисе на вышке. Но у Ника нет тормозов, они не виделись четыре месяца, пока Джулиан заканчивал третий курс финансового факультета Гарварда, и большее, что у них было – телефонные разговоры урывками. Ник разрывает поцелуй и впивается губами в его шею, вжимает его в дверь своим телом, и Джулиан чувствует все и сразу – его жар и желание, даже через слои ткани… Он не может сдержать громкого стона.  
\- Джулиан! – орет Дженевьев где-то снаружи.  
Ник тут же отстраняется с коротким «Блять!».  
\- Мэм, его там нет, - пытается остановить ненормальную Келл, дежурящий у пульта парой лестничных пролетов ниже.  
Но на буровой вышке везде сетки, лестницы и окна – она различает какое-то движение в офисе, а большего ей не надо. Через секунды она уже открывает дверь, но Ник успевает выпрыгнуть в окно, так что залп из двустволки приходится в пустоту.  
\- Николас, я тебя убью! Выродок!  
На Джулиана она даже не смотрит и бросается следом за Ником. Тот устало касается пальцами виска – когда она вспомнит, что он – даже не ее сын, когда она признает, что он уже давно имеет право на собственные решения!  
Слышатся еще выстрелы.  
Вдруг вышка начинает дрожать так, что Джулиан вынужден схватиться за перила.  
\- Утечка! – орет Келл.  
И из скважины начинает бить черный фонтан…

Николас выходит из душа, вытирая голову, но тут же делает три шага назад, потому что в дверях стоит Дженевьев. Руки ее сложены на груди и, вроде, в них нет ножа, но учитывая, что это – Дженевьев, бессчётное количество раз обещавшая его кастрировать и не далече, чем два часа назад палившая в него вовсе не холостыми патронами, лучше поостеречься.  
\- Убивать не буду, - сухо говорит она. – Пока.  
Николас кивает и, обтеревшись, начинает одеваться.  
\- Этот разговор произойдет только раз, понял? – она не ждет его кивка, продолжает дальше. – Я лучше проведу остаток жизнь в тюрьме, с уверенностью, что у Джулиана все хорошо, чем буду наблюдать, как ты растаптываешь какую-либо возможность моего мальчика на счастье!  
\- Мэм…  
\- Молчать! Кто ты, Ник? Что ты можешь ему дать? У тебя нет ни имени, ни семьи, ни денег, ни даже среднего образования. Все, что что ты умеешь – бурить. Да, черт возьми, ты делаешь это хорошо. Но я не хочу, чтобы жизнь Джулиана прошла рядом с воняющим нефтью бурильщиком, в затхлой квартирке. Он достоин большего. Он – выше этого. Джулиан имеет прекрасные перспективы, уже сейчас у него предложения на стажировку от ведущих финансовых корпораций. Ты мешаешь ему, понимаешь? Он должен быть там, прокладывать свою дорогу и искать свое счастье, а не здесь, посередь океана на нефтянке.  
\- Дженевьев, - Николас так просто сдаваться не собирался. – Что если он уже нашел свое счастье?  
\- Тебя, что ли? Ник, ты неплох, но ты – не для него. В подметки не годишься. Однажды, он встретит настоящую красавицу, женится на ней, нарожает детишек… Я не позволю тебе испоганить единственное, что осталось у меня от брата! Ни-ког-да! – она вздохнула. - Хватит. Если ты еще раз к нему подойдешь ближе чем пять метров, я тебя убью. Ясно?!  
\- Кристально ясно, мэм.

\- Мам! Там люди из НАСА… - Джулиан прошел в офис, а вслед за ним хлыщ в строгом костюме с "говорящим" бейджиком.  
\- Что за черт! – Дженевьев подняла взгляд от учетных документов.  
\- Мэм, прошу вас пройти с нами. У нас есть серьезно дело к вам.  
\- Он идет со мной, - она кивнула на Джулиана.

\- То есть, вы хотите, чтобы я полетела на астероид, пробурила там дыру, закинула в нее бомбу и взорвала эту хреновину к чертовой матери? – Дженевьев возвышалась над сидящими за столом мужчинами ну если не как гора, то как пик точно.  
Джулиан задумчиво изучал лица собравшихся: они явно находились в шоке, что от своей идеи, что от его тетки. Да, технически он был сыном ее брата, погибшего семнадцать лет назад при аварии на вышке. Потому Дженевьев не подпускала его к этой работе, прочила карьеру финансиста и счастливую семейную жизнь. Была одна проблема – слово «счастье» они понимали по-разному.  
Сейчас, среди этого собрания, он чувствовал себя в дурдоме, но понимал, что раз дело повернулось таким ребром, значит все совсем плохо.  
\- Да, - отозвался Дэн Трумен, директор этого цирка.  
\- Чудесно. Но мне нужны люди.  
\- Мы уже подготовили команду.  
\- Нет, мистер Трумен, мне нужны мои люди! – она надавила на слово «мои».  
\- Мисс Стэмпер…  
\- Миссис Боулз, - Джулиан мысленно покачал головой: это началось у нее после смерти Гая. Да, они не были с ним в браке по закону Штатов, но она искренне считала его своим мужем, и не собиралась отказываться от памяти так просто. Ее команде было все равно, что там у нее с шариками и роликами, а вот сторонние порой удивлялись.  
\- Миссис Боулз, у нас нет времени. Чтобы неподготовленные люди полетели в космос…  
\- Я двадцать четыре года занимаюсь бурением, а моя семья – уже почти столетие. Не вам учить меня делать мое дело. Так вот я вам говорю – я буду бурить на вашем астероиде только со своими людьми, а не с командой дрессированных астронавтов. Понятно вам? – Джулиана передернуло: умела она заставить чувствовать себя неуютно.  
\- Хорошо, мэм, - Трумен согнулся сразу же.

\- Значит так, - Дженевьев сплюнула. Собравшаяся на инструктаж команда внимательно слушала. Джулиан смотрел на все происходящее в ангаре из кабинета наверху. – Летим на астроид, бурим дыру, кидаем бомбу, улетаем, взрываем. Все ясно?  
\- Эээ… - протянул Келл.  
\- Значит, ясно! Оплата по факту, почести тоже. Задача этих ребят – сделать так, чтобы не посмертно. А теперь – все к тренировке, станете, мать вашу, космонавтами! Инструктора?!  
Охреневшие от такой картины тренера вышли из-под прикрытия крыла шаттла и взяли дело в свои руки.  
А Джулиан стоял и думал, как бы ему взять в руки себя. Он умел смотреть на вещи трезво. А при таком подходе получалось, что затея – не выгорит. Впрочем… в таком случае горя мало – через какие-то часы и он тоже погибнет из-за упавшего астероида. То есть вдруг, малейшая вероятность, что они-таки преуспеют… Джулиан не мог представить, если вдруг Дженевьев или Николас погибнут, как тогда жить ему.  
\- Мистер…? – в кабинет зашел Трумен.  
\- Стэмпер. Я племянник мисс Стэмпер. Правда, мы все привыкли называть ее моей матерью. Она растила меня с трех лет, после того как погиб Бреган Стэмпер, мой отец.  
\- Ваша тетя – необычный человек.  
\- Дипломатично сказано, мистер Трумен, - Джулиан прекращает смотреть в окно и смотрит на мужчину; он знает, что взгляд его темных глаз тяжел и испытующ – эта женщина и не такому научит. – Я хочу, чтобы они вернулись.  
\- Мы сделаем все возможное.  
Джулиан сжимает и разжимает кулак, и бросает еще один короткий взгляд в окно, на Ника. Тот нужен ему. Нужен как жизнь. Он не знает, как объяснить Дженевьев, но вот оно, это неопрятное белобрысое чудовище с добрейшим сердцем, его счастье. Что все уже произошло и не надо ничего искать. Надо только, чтобы команды бурильщиков на «Свободе» и «Независимости» возглавляли не Дженевьев Стэмпер и Николас Фрост.

Ник тяжело дышит, нежно его обнимая. Какое невыносимое сладкое сочетание силы и нежности в этом человеке. Джулиан закидывает ногу ему на бедро и тихо смеется:  
\- Она тебя убьет.  
\- Как ты понимаешь, теперь мне глубоко все равно, - с ухмылкой отвечает тот, крепче прижимая его к себе и касаясь губами его еще мокрого лба. – Ты понимаешь, Джулиан, а без тебя не могу. Я тебя люблю. И сделаю все, чтобы ты был жив и счастлив.  
Внутри все холодеет; Джулиан медленно выдыхает.  
\- Пожалуйста, вернись. И эту ненормальную с собой притащи, хорошо?  
Горячие ладони скользят по голой спине.  
\- Хорошо, Джулиан. Хорошо.  
Джулиану необходимо верить, и он верит Нику. Николас смотрит на него во все свои кристально голубые глаза... точно запоминая... все. Джулиан жаждет раствориться в этом взгляде и навсегда и везде быть с Ником.

\- «Свобода», как у вас?  
\- Все хорошо.  
\- «Независимость»?  
\- У нас на борту Мэрик Андропов. Можно мы выкинем его в открытый космос?  
\- Нет, «Независимость».  
\- Жаль. Запишите себе куда-нибудь – никогда не связываться с русскими.  
\- Это еще какого хрена лысого, а, америкашки?! Если бы не моя станция, вы бы…  
\- Мэрик, покиньте рубку! Займите свое место! – звуки возни. – Хьюстон? Вы уверены, что нельзя?  
\- Нельзя, «Независимость».  
Джулиан, сидящий за столом одного из отсутствующих работников командного центра сжимает руки в кулаки. Сердце ёкает в груди.  
Его не должно быть здесь. Это нарушение всех правил. Но Трумен прекрасно понимает, что завтра этих правил может уже и не быть, как и их всех, да и как бы он остановил Джулиана?! Тот будет рядом с ними хотя бы так: слушая их заглушенные помехами голоса их передатчиков.

\- «Независимость»?! «Независимость»?!! Что у вас?!!!  
\- Ааа! Проклятые америкашки!!  
\- Мэрик, прекрати! Это Николас Фрост, Хьюстон! Из выживших только я, Мэрик и Келл. Мы выкатили установку. Где «Свобода»?  
\- Высылаю координаты!  
\- Мы движемся к ним!  
Джулиан сжимает и разжимает кулаки снова, чувствуя, как над губой проступил пот.

\- Ебаный в рот! Хьюстон, где, мать ее, кончается эта плита?!  
\- Не могу сказать, мэм, - с перепугу отзывается Трумен.  
\- Ублюдки! Оскар, ставь установку к трещине! Поехали!  
Трумен смотрит на график – они начинают позднее срока.

\- Включить чертову бомбу, - Джулиану кажется, что он слышит этот приказ из трубки в руках Трумена еще до того, как тот успевает его озвучить. Но он вынужден. – Отключить связь.  
И в экранах слышится тишина. Трумен вешает трубку и выходит с пункта, не смотря на Джулиана. Тот роняет лоб на руки. К собственному сожалению, он понимает мотивацию Трумена: у него на руках планета, так что значит несколько человеческих жизней по сравнению с миллионами? Но от этого они перестают быть жизнями Дженевьев и Ника…  
Джулиану хочется орать «Убийца!» и набить Трумену морду… Но он сдерживается.  
Вместо этого он беззвучно и бесслезно рыдает.

\- Таймер отключен вручную! – центр снова включает связь.  
\- Хьюстон, выродки вы все! – доверительно сообщает Дженевьев. – Я добурю ваш ебанутый астероид и вернусь, чтобы выбить из вас это говнище!  
\- Д-да, мэм, - заикающимся голосом отзывается Трумэн.  
\- Николас, начинай бурить!  
Джулиану хочется ржать в голос.

Николас никогда и никому не расскажет, разве что Джулиану, что видел Дженевьев в отчаянии. Но когда они подкатили к «Свободе», преодолев вообще все законы физики, Дженевьев выглядела именно так. Правда, быстро пришла в себя, увидав его.  
Газовый карман выстрелил бур практически на их глазах, раскорячивая установку в нули. О том, что тикает бомба, они тоже знали из своих передатчиков.  
\- Я смотрю, мы вовремя, - ухмыльнулся Ник.  
\- Где вас черти носили! – поприветствовала их Дженевьев. – Ставьте установку!  
Ник только кивнул. Большего он не ожидал. Но когда Дженевьев проходила мимо него, к кораблю, она внимательно посмотрела на него и ухмыльнулась:  
\- Я рада, что ты жив, Ник.  
Он только кивнул и отправился к скважине.

\- Твою мать! Таймер не включается!  
\- Шарп! Что там, черт возьми, происходит?!  
\- Автоматика бомбы повреждена, Хьюстон!  
\- Вручную, Шарп!  
\- Так хочется стать смертником, Дженевьев?  
\- Времени нет!  
И они тянут жребий.  
Джулиан надеется до самого конца. До того самого момента, как через долгие минуты молчания весь центр не слышит это скупое «Ник, удачи!».

Николас вытащил жребий. Он был готов. Не то чтобы совсем готов, но особых сомнений не испытывал. Теперь дело было сделано и все будет правильно, только нажми кнопку. Земля спасена, Джулиан будет жить. Найдет себе прекрасную работу, замечательную женщину, нарожают с ней ребятишек. И Дженевьев будет довольна, и Джулиан.  
Он был готов. Но не к тому, что отправившаяся с ним вниз Дженевьев, чтобы проводить и сказать слова прощания вместе с коротким «Ник, удачи!» втолкнет его обратно в лифт, а сама останется, зажимая красную кнопку.  
\- Нееет! – орал Николас, но толку-то. Вот ненормальная женщина!

\- Какого… - спрашивает Келл наверху.  
Ник только отмахивается. Мужчина ухмыляется: он знает Дженевьев не первый день и представляет, что та натворила. Он просто говорит:  
\- Быстрее.

\- «Свобода», да что там у вас?!  
\- Заклинило запуск, Хьюстон. Секунду!  
\- Нет у вас этой секунды.  
\- Мэрик, где ты взял лом?! Куда ты?!  
\- Чертовы америкашки, сейчас я все починю!!

\- Джулиан? – голос Дженевьев звучит слишком спокойно посреди этого хаоса. Трумен подзывает Джулиана к передатчику и к экрану.  
Изображение плывет. Дженевьев вся в гари и поте. Она улыбается, но выглядит это как обычно – как оскал.  
\- Да, мама.  
\- Джулиан, прости. У меня уже не выйдет вернуться. Но я посылаю тебе подарочек с астероида, - она скептически ухмыляется. – Тот еще подарочек, но ничего.  
\- Мама…  
\- Знаешь, мне кажется, это я должна извиниться. Николас – отличный парень. Он сделает для тебя все, даже то, что не в его силах.  
\- Хьюстон! «Свобода» взлетела! – голос Шарпа разбивает тугое молчание.  
\- Я люблю тебя, Джулиан, - говорит Дженевьев. Джулиан против воли кладет руку на экран.  
\- Я тоже люблю тебя, мама…  
\- Будь счастлив, - и она разжимает ладонь на пульте, отпуская красную кнопку.  
Джулиан бессмысленно смотрит на свою ладонь на экране: под ней только серые помехи. Как и в сердце.

Джулиану глубоко плевать на всех: на Трумена и его команду офисных крыс, на охрану, на журналистов и еще на каких-то ненужных людей. Когда дверь шаттла открывается, из него выбрасывается аварийка и начинают выходить астронавты, он срывается на бег. Он узнает Джулиана Ника легко. Тот не может бежать ему навстречу – перегрузки и все такое: удивительно, что он вообще идет.  
Джулиан врезается в Николаса, обнимает крепко и просто заваливает на нагретый солнцем асфальт. Он целует его жадно, и в ответ получает такую же жадность. Он понимает, что его трясет, и это выброс напряжения. Николас обнимает его за плечи и держит крепко. Сколько времени так проходит им все равно. Но потом Николас внезапно говорит:  
\- Прости.  
Джулиан поднимает голову, посмотреть ему в лицо. Николас вкладывает что-то ему в руку: оказывается, знак с костюма Дженевьев.  
\- Прости меня, Джулиан. Я не смог… - в его голосе горечь потери.  
Джулиан понимает его очень хорошо, тихо кладет голову ему на грудь.  
\- Я люблю тебя, Николас.  
И только крепче сжимает в своих объятиях.


End file.
